


Stop

by ChillyPsycho



Series: Hawksilver moments [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: AU, M/M, ignores the whole Clint has a family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 08:09:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4012219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChillyPsycho/pseuds/ChillyPsycho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint has to talk to Pietro about saving him during missions. A little bit of angst and some fluffyness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stop

“Are you taking his side against me?”

“No. Goddamn it kid. I’m trying to stop you from hurting yourself again.”

Clint slammed the door closed behind him, following Pietro’s back into the speedster’s quarters. Holding his anger in check he waited.

Turning to face the archer he raised his hands.

“Tch. It is not my fault you are too slow. Why should I apologize for saving you once again?” He shook his head, leaning against a table. The silence between them was heavy with the memory of the first time Pietro had sacrificed his own safety for Clint.

“And you nearly blew the mission. Believe it or not I did just fine before you showed up. I don’t need a goddamn shield, I need you to do your job.”

Pietro flinched and for a brief second Clint felt guilty. But Pietro needed to hear it and understand that he couldn’t protect him all the time.

“I will not apologize. If I hadn’t been there you would have been hurt.” The speedster pouted, his whole body sagging. “I would not forgive myself if you were hurt.”

“I’m not asking for an apology.” Clint let out a small laugh coming close and squatting so he could look up into the speedster’s face. “Thank you for saving me another trip to the medical wing. But Pietro you have to realize that I’m going to get hurt. But you can’t let that get in the way of the mission. If we had failed today…” He broke off, reaching up to turn the speedster’s face towards him. “If we had failed in this mission, hundreds of others could have been hurt instead. That’s what it means to be an Avenger and to work with Shield. You have to put your emotions aside and be willing to sacrifice everything to save others.”

Standing up he kept his hand on the younger man’s chin. Moving closer he slotted their bodies together. “Every one of us understands. No one is judging you for wanting to keep us safe.” He leaned closer, softly pressing their lips together.

Kissing back, Pietro broke away after a few seconds, harshly rubbing away the tears in his eyes. “I… I will try next time. But if you get hurt, I’ll be very upset old man.”

“Deal”


End file.
